fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS053
Synopsis Yazmyne is finally ready for her Trovita Island Gym Battle. Her bag is stuffed with the Pokemon she has selected for the challenge at hand. She and Nick return to the gym where they are greeted by the same jovial group of people. They once again guide Nick and Yazmyne to Rudy is both surprised but happy to see them. He mentions that it has been nearly two months since he's seen them, and he thought maybe they had given up. Yazmyne simply says she's been training. She asks if anyone has been to the gym to challenge Rudy. Rudy flatly tell her that a few have. Some were turned away, some could not handle the endurance required to pass the gym's task, including a "boy with a Shiny Metagross". Rudy tells Yazmyne the cost of defeat at his gym is that challengers must wait a full thirty days, a month, before challenging him again. Yazmyne smiles and says she figured, lightly surprising Rudy. Yazmyne presents her Pokedex, which has all eighteen types required to enter her gym. Rudy says that Yazmyne has qualified for his gym. From this moment onward withdrawal of any kind counts as a defeat and she cannot challenge for a month. He asks if she's ready to being her gym challenge. Yazmyne accepts, saying that she is certain she's ready. Rudy explains the rules of his gym. He will face Yazmyne in a three-on-three battle that are a cumulative of three distinct singles battles. The winner is the one who wins at least two of the three battles. In addition, Yazmyne will pick the type of Pokemon she uses for the battle. He will consequently match those types with his Pokemon that are the same type. Rudy asks what Pokemon Yazmyne chooses for her gym battle. Yazmyne chooses Flying, Grass, and Ghost. Before they can continue, Yazmyne asks about the task. There is the gym battle, but there is also the task. Rudy says Yazmyne is correct. He says that Yazmyne has chosen the types she wishes for her gym battle, but she must battle fifteen other trainers, who specialize in the fifteen other types Yazmyne did not choose. There will be fifteen consecutive one-on-one single battles. If Yazmyne loses even one, her challenge ends then and there. Rudy asks how Yazmyne's feeling now. She simply asks if the people who work at the gym will be her opponents. Rudy stutters in his words, surprised at Yazmyne's confidence and says they are. Yazmyne asks where does she begin. Yazmyne and Nick are escorted to a waiting area, where their match will begin in three hours. As Yazmyne and Nick wait, Nick cannot help but laugh that Yazmyne was correct about everything about Trovita Island's gym. However, what he doesn't realize is why they have to wait so long. Yazmyne imagines they just need to prepare. It's also the first gym where she has to wait. The last two gyms allows her to start immediately. It adds to the suspense and the pressure. Nick slyly asks Yazmyne if it feels like the intensity that comes with finding out if you made is past the appeal stage of a Grand Festival. Yazmyne nudges Nick, for it feels exactly like that. After some time, Yazmyne is finally called. She and Nick enter a dark room, and Yazmyne presents the Pokemon she wishes to her for gym battle. There is a screen and a machine that shows Yazmyne the type, and she places her Poke Ball of the type of Pokemon she wishes to enter. The machine scans Yazmyne's Pokemon and approves. One by one Yazmyne presents the Pokemon she will use for each match. When Yazmyne enters her last choice, Kirlia, the machine disappears into the floor, and the room opens up to reveal the Trovita Island Stadium. Yazmyne and Nick walk through to see a crowd of bustling, excited people and cameras in a televised event. The emcee, the man who sat at the front desk of the gym introduces Yazmyne to the crowd of the many people of Trovita Island. The man explains the situation. So few challengers advance to the Trovita Island Gym. So few are able to pass through the monumental task, so every time there is a challenger, the everyone is made aware. The city stops and everyone on the island comes to see in person the few challengers who come to the island that pass through Trovita. Nick and Yazmyne are initially surprised until they remember that Rudy only receives challenges once every 1-2 weeks. Even then, so few pass the task and make it to him. The emcee explains that because so few people get this far, very few are able to reach Pumello Island, the final island. This way, the people on the Orange Islands can see some of the challengers who have advanced beyond Mikan and Navel Island to the toughest battling portions of the Orange League. The emcee continues to rev the crowd and he introduces the fifteen trainers Yazmyne will face non-stop, and if she defeats all of them, she will battle Rudy last who sits at the very top. Rudy waves to the crowd and gives them a warm welcome. He then addresses Yazmyne hoping she puts on a great show and that she'll showcase the strongest of her Pokemon. He hopes she advances to her final battle with him. Afterward, Rudy shows the overhead screen of Yazmyne and the Pokemon she's chosen for her challenge. They are all silhouetted for now, and their faces will illuminate when Yazmyne has them battle. Rudy continues to pump the crowd as they all get started. Nick takes a seat at a designated spot for him. The emcee re-iterates the rules for Yazmyne: 15 consecutive singles battles featuring only the Pokemon she's chosen for each type battle. He also adds that she stands in the trainer's box on the field only. If she moves out of that box, it is considered forfeit and she loses her island challenge. In addition, draws are considered defeats. Yazmyne must literally win each battle. A draw is not enough. Yazmyne calms herself and says she's ready. '' ''Yazmyne's first test is the Normal Test. Her first opponent comes out, Abby. The challenge is Normal-Type Pokemon, and Yazmyne's Eevee runs out to the field. Abby calls out her choice Snorlax. Snorlax moves first uses Belly Drum. It beats its belly, making sound waves and a large thumping sound, halving its health for power. Eevee runs in and uses Hidden Power. Snorlax blocks the attack with Protect. However, Eevee's Hidden Power is Ghost-Type and has no effect on the Normal-Type Snorlax. Hidden Power was a feint, getting Snorlax to waste a Protect and allow Eevee to hammer an Iron Tail. Eevee backs up, putting a safe distance between herself and Snorlax. Snorlax recovers from the attacks and rushing in with Giga Impact. Eevee cannot afford to get by a single attack due to Belly Drum's power boost. Eevee runs and strikes the ground with Iron Tail to propel herself upward in a large jump. Snorlax must recharge from using Giga Impact, and Eevee descends, striking with another Iron Tail. Snorlax recharges and stomps the ground with an Earthquake. A large tremeor shakes the dirt field. It's so massive that Eevee shakes with the field. She cannot stand any sort of ground. Abby has Snorlax attack the disoriented Eevee with Giga Impact. Everyone thinks the challenge is already over, including a mildly disappointed Rudy, but Yazmyne has Eevee wrap herself in an orb shield of Hidden Power. Snorlax collides with the orb and its force knocks Eevee into the air. Eevee still takes some heavy damage but she pushes herself. She fires the Hidden Power onto the ground aground Snorlax, creating explosive cover. Eevee descends and swipes Snorlax with two powerful Iron Tails that render it unable to battle. Yazmyne passes her Normal Test. '' ''Abby recalls Snorlax, and Yazmyne recalls Eevee on a job well done. Eevee sits with Nick and Zorua for the rest of the series of battles. An older woman, Gelvin is Yazmyne's next opponent. It's the Fire-Type challenge, and Yazmyne sends out Cyndaquil. Gelvin chooses Chandelure. Cyndaquil opens the battle with Flame Wheel that Chandelure doesn't dodge. Chandelure is struck and it soon glows hot red. the purple flames on its body alight bigger with power, and the emcee explains that Chandelure has the Flash Fire, making all of Cyndaquil's Fire-Type attacks null. Nick realizes this means Yazmyne won't be able to land any hits. It only known Normal and Fire-Type moves, which are both useless against this Chandelure. '' ''Chandelure uses Shadow Ball. Yazmyne commands another Flame Wheel, but that Cyndaquil stay in place. Doing so allows Cyndaquil to send back Chandelure's assortment of Shadow Balls back onto it for super-effective damage. Chandelure stops and damages Cyndaquil with a blast of Psychic. Cyndaquil bounces back with Double Team. Cyndaquil and his clones run forward. Chandelure uses Smog, covering up the clones and dissipating them. Cyndaquil bursts out of the Smog and strikes Chandelure with Flame Wheel multiple times. This doesn't damage Chandelure. It only gets stronger and stronger. Cyndaquil uses Overheat, and that firepower makes Chandelure as strong as possible, signified by the flames on its head being massive. Rudy wonders what Yazmyne is up to, and then he and Nick both both notice that Chandelure is completely overheating and exhausted under the weight of its own fire power. Gelvin calls Yazmyne a foolish girl who deserves to lose. She has Chandelure use Fire Blast. Chandelure fires, but its Fire Blast is too powerful and wild. Cyndaquil easily moves itself out of the way. The recoil and backfire from Fire Blast causes a self-induced explosion onto Chandelure. The Ghost-Type crashes into the wall, unablce to battle. '' ''Nick is amazed Yazmyne managed to get Chandelure to knock itself out. He wounder how she knew her tactic would work. Chandelure is recalled and a bitter Gelvin walks away. Yazmyne's next opponent is a Roller Skater, Pabe, who calls out Gallade. Yazmyne's next battle is a Fighting-Type battle. She called on Hawlucha to help her. '' ''The battle begins and Gallade uses Slash multiple times. Hawlucha dodges with Detect and strikes Gallade's chest with High Jump Kick. Striking Gallade's chest directly is a heavy weak spot for the Ralts evolutionary line. Yazmyne knew this and exploited it. Gallade heaves over and Yazmyne wants Hawlucha to win immediately with Flying Press, but Hawlucha ignores her. Hawlucha's battle ethics will not allow her to attack a Pokemon that's knocked down. Gallade gets back up and uses Psycho Cut. Hawlucha now listens to Yazmyne when she commands Bulk Up. Hawlucha glows red hot and builds power and defenses. She uses her natural cape to defend against the Psycho Cuts. Hawlucha darts across the dirt field with High Jump Kick. Gallade intends to block the attack with a shield of Protect. Hawlucha, however, readily jumps over the barrier. Hawlucha lands behind Gallade. hen the green barrier fades, She turns around and strikes Gallade's back from behind. Gallade topples over and Hawlucha defeats him with Flying Press. The episode spans to the Water Test. The field has changed to a water battlefield. Nothing is shown happening until Yazmyne's Starmie and her opponent's Sharpedo leap out of the waters. Sharpedo attacks Starmie, but the Mysterious Pokemon dodges. Sharpedo's trainer Caden, commands Crunch. Both Pokemon return to the waters. Sharpedo chases after Starmie with sharp fangs charged with Crunch. Starmie nimbly dodges Sharpedo and uses Cosmic Power to build defenses. Sharpedo and Starmie then begin to clash several times between Aqua Jet and Rapid Spin. Sharpedo then manages to swipe Starmie with Night Slash. When Sharpedo turns around for another blow, Starmie lands a Bubble Beam that slows down Sharpedo. She knocks Sharpedo in the air with Rapid Spin and ultimately defeats it with Hydro Pump. Yazmyne's next test is the Poison Test. She calls on her affectionate Spinarak, who cannot help but latch onto Yazmyne's face. Yazmyne shakes but doesn't scream. She pulls off Spinarak, asking her if she's ready to battle, and Spinarak gives her a reassured look before jumping to the battlefield. Her opponent is Lond and his Weezing. Lond tells Yazmyne he's going to make this easy. If even one Pokemon of Yazmyne's faints she loses the challenge entirely. This means he doesn't have to win. He just has to knock out Spinarak. Yazmyne orders Spinarak to uses Agility. Spinarak darts across the field building speed. Long tells Yazmyne she cannot stop this next move at all. He commands Explosion. Yazmyne makes a command to Spinarak as well, but it cannot be heard. Weezing's Explosion is too volatile and loud. When the dust clears, Weezing is shown unable to battle. However, Spinarak is no where to be found. Yazmyne points upward. Spinarak is revealed to be in a cocoon on the stadium wall. Yazmyne says she commanded Agility not just to increase Spinarak's speed up also her ability to weave webs more quickly. Doing so allowed Spinarak to cocoon herself with her own String Shot. The cocoon absorbed all of the impact from the explosion. While Spinarak was still forced into the stadium wall, her cocoon protected her even then. Yazmyne makes her point when she orders Spinarak to come out. Spinarak emerges from her cocoon shell on the wall. She jumps down, heavily injured from the impact, but she's still able to battle. Yazmyne passes the Poison Test. Lond recalls Weezing, saying Yazmyne might actually be pretty good. ''Rudy notes that the tactic Yazmyne used with Spinarak is the same tactic she used with Eevee and her Hidden Power, to absorb the impact, minimize the damage, and be prepared for a counter attack. She can manipulate the same tactic with a variety of moves. He believes she is a genius. Rudy hopes desperately that he can battle this talented young girl. '' Major Events *Simon is revealed to have earned the Sea Ruby Badge *Simon is revealed to have challenged the Trovita Island Gym and lost *Yazmyne clears qualifies for the Trovita Island Gym Battle *Yazmyne begins the Trovita Island Gym Task *Yazmyne clears the Normal, Fire, Fighting, Water, and Poison battles Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Rudy *Emcee *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak *Starmie *Cyndaquil *Hawlucha *Zorua (Nick's) *Snorlax *Chandelure *Gallade *Sharpedo *Weezing Category:The Orange Saga